Prank au lycée de la liberté
by Korriganne
Summary: Connie et Sasha vont enfin réaliser leur vidéo phare : un prank de nuit au self pour y dérober des patates.


**-Saluuuuut les gens !**  
 **-Coucou !**  
 **-Ici Connie et Sasha pour un nouveau prank !**  
La perche à selfie, tenue à bout de bras par le jeune homme, émet un clignotement rouge dans l'obscurité.  
 **-Alors on nous voit pas trop, mais c'est normal, on a pas de lampe !** déclare-t-il, tout sourire.  
 **-Eh ouais ! On va aller voler des patates dans le self ~! Et vu qu'on fait ça de nuit, faudrait pas qu'on se fasse choper !**  
 **-Ouaaaaaaaiiiiiis ! Du coup on a pris une caméra infrarouge !**  
 **-Parce qu'on allait pas faire ce prank sans vous !**  
Deux gloussements retentissent et les silhouettes floues poussent les battants grinçants des portes de la cuisine du self.  
 **-Ouaaaaaah fait froid !**  
Sasha frissone et remonte la fermeture de son sweat, claquant des dents. Connie sent la perche trembler entre ses mains.  
 **-Allez ! A la recherche des patates**! s'exclame la gourmande en ouvrant des placards au hasard.  
Des yaourts, des fourchettes, des pâtes, des couteaux, de la crème fraîche, des verres, des assiettes... mais pas de pommes de terre.  
 **-Sasha ! J'ai trouvé de la viande !**  
Un rapace aux yeux perçants se retrouve à côté de Connie pour humer le jambon.  
 **-Industriel. Beurk.**  
Il sort un paquet de saucisses et l'agite devant elle  
 **-Et ça ?**  
Pas de réponse. Sasha, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, semble avoir vu un fantôme.  
 **-Sa-Sasha ?**  
La jeune fille lève son index tremblant.  
 **-Co-connie ...**  
Connie comprend alors. Il y a quelqu'un derrière lui. Alors, il tourne lentement la tête, les traits déformés par la peur.  
 **-Tsss. Foutus gamins.**  
Il se sont fait prendre. Mr Ackerman. La crainte de tout les élèves.

 **-Hey, Mikasa, tu savais que Connie et Sasha avaient une chaîne youtube ?**  
 **-Nan.**  
Eren soupire et lève la tête de son portable.  
 **-Fait au moins semblant de t'intéresser à ce que je dis.**  
 **-Je suis tout à fait intéressée Eren.**  
Le jeune homme hausse un sourcil incrédule. Mikasa semble plus captivée par son écran que par lui. Et il ne préfère même pas savoir ce qui l'absorbe tant...  
 **-Ereeeeeen ! Mikaaaaasaaaaaa !**  
Une voix fluette interrompt le flot de ses pensées. Armin, se précipite vers eux. Paniqué.  
 **-Il se passe un truc grave ! Très très grave !**  
 **-Hein ?**  
 **-Connie et Sasha. Ils ont voulu faire un prank cette nuit au self !**  
 **-Eeeeeeeh...**  
 **-Pour leur chaîne youtube !**  
Eren fronce les sourcils, plisse les yeux. Prank ? Self ? Cette nuit ? Youtube ? Il n'est pas sûr de tout comprendre.  
 **-Et... et... et... Mr Ackerman les a surpris !**  
Le petit blond piétinne nerveusement au sol, attendant qu'Eren et Mikasa le suive.  
 **-Ils sont dans le bureau de Mr Smith ! Venez !**  
Mikasa décline d'un signe de tête l'invitation. Eren,lui, hoche la tête -même si quelque peu sceptique- et suit les pas précipités de son ami à travers les longs couloirs du lycée sans. A sa grande surprise, devant le bureau de leur directeur s'entassent derrière le mur, plus ou moins cachés, toute leur classe. Jean leur fait signe de venir d'un geste de la main. A travers la palisse de bois qui sert de cloison s'élève la voix de Mr Smith.  
 **-Comprenez-vous les conséquences qu'auraient pu avoir vos actes ?**  
 **-Oui Monsieur...**  
 **-Vous saviez qu'il était interdit de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du self de nuit n'est-ce pas? De plus, vous avez filmé le tout.**  
 **-Oui Monsieur...**  
 **-Dans quel but avez-vous fait ça ?**  
Silence pesant. Chacun tend son oreille.  
 **-J'attend une réponse.**  
 **-Les patates monsieur...**  
 **-Je ne saisis pas Sasha.**  
 **-Je voulais manger des patates...**  
Echanges de regards. Sourires partagés. Puis éclat de rire retentissant. Jean en pleure, Reiner se roule par terre, Eren n'en peut plus. Jusqu'à ce que son oreille ne soit saisie par deux doigts aux airs de pinces.  
 **-Trois heures de TIG pour tout le monde.**  
Mr Ackerman a encore refrappé

Jamais Eren n'aurait pensé devoir nettoyer le lycée un samedi matin. Et encore moins avoir à récurer les sanitaires. Les dents serrées par la frustration de savoir Mikasa encore dans son lit, il frotte la cuvette en pestant, agenouillé devant les toilettes.  
 **-Eren ! Arrête de grommeler ou c'est la brosse à dents !**  
La voix incisive de Mr Ackerman le fige, un long frisson de peur lui parcourant l'échine.  
 **-O-Oui monsieur !**  
 **-Tsss...**  
Il attend que les pas du surveillant s'éloignent pour se redresser furtivement. A travers la petite fenêtre, il aperçoit dans l'autre aile du bâtiment Jean et Armin, plumeau en main, dépoussiérant de vieux meubles. En bas, dans la cour, Sasha et Connie se voient obligés de ramasser les papiers négligemment jetés avec leurs sacs poubelle.  
Il est déjà onze heure. C'est sa dernière cuvette. Et le produit agresse ses narines. Plus qu'une dernière tache. Il frotte encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus sentir son bras. Son poignet souffre. Son doigts ne lui répondent plus si bien. Mais bientôt, la cuvette recouvre son blanc d'origine. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, un sourire naît sur son visage et il laisse une exclamation de joie lui échapper.  
Faisant fi de ses genoux en compote et de ses bras endoloris, Eren se lève maladroitement puis se précipite dans les couloirs, à la recherche de l'impitoyable surveillant.  
 **-M'sieur ! M'sieur !** appelle-t-il en apercevant sa silhouette faire les carreaux au bout du couloir, **j'ai fini !**  
Deux yeux tranchants interrompent son élan enthousiasme. Une expression impassible derrière son cache-nez blanc.  
 **-Reste là, je vais voir.**  
Le sourire du jeune homme se crispe alors que le maniaque passe à coté de lui, le couloir résonnant de ses pas. Le jeune homme déglutit.  
 **-Quelque chose ne va pas Eren ?** l'interpelle une voix féminine  
Il sursaute, se crispant d'autant plus, avant de reconnaître Petra, une autre surveillante, sortant d'une salle de classe.  
 **-Non non, tout va bien... Je n'ai juste pas envie que Mr Ackerman me dise de recommencer.**  
Il lâche un rire nerveux en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque, détournant le regard. Petra lui sourit amicalement.  
 **-Je comprends, c'est quelqu'un de nerveux, de violent, et d'impénétrable. Mais sa rigueur est vraiment un atout. En tout cas, on dit qu'avant de postuler ici, c'était un voyou assez connu des bas-fond de la capitale.**  
Eren fronce les sourcils, interrogatif  
 **-Alors pourquoi devenir surveillant ? C'est curieux... soulève Eren.**  
 **-Ça je n'en sais rien, je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, mais j'ai entendu quelques bruits de couloirs à ce sujet : Mr Smith en personne l'aurait recruté.**  
 **-Mr Smith ?**  
Alors que Petra s'apprêtait à lui répondre, une voix incisive vint couper leur commérages.  
 **-Dis donc Eren...**  
Ils se figent, Petra reprenant nerveusement le balayage de la salle de classe, tandis que le jeune homme craignait le pire.  
 **-Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle du nettoyage. C'est encore sale. Recommence.**  
Petra lui jette un regard désolé. Lui qui pensait avoir fini... C'était bien mal connaître Levi Ackerman.


End file.
